


Secret Admirer

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It really shouldn't have taken as long as Stiles thought to figure out who was leaving him gifts behind.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 31
Kudos: 364
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Series  
>  **Spoilers** : Whole Series  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Gifts  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles stopped in his tracks at the gift that was sitting on his desk. It wasn't like it was that hard to get inside of the bullpen to drop it off, but usually, there would be a crowd of curious deputies who wanted to know who had got someone whatever the gift was. Stiles had seen it enough growing up to know that the deputies who worked under his father were the worst gossips in town. Especially over who they see with who while on patrol. It was part of the reason why Stiles had been shocked when it had taken as long as it had for his father to get fed up and force the issue on telling him about everything going on with Scott. It had in the long run but a stop to some shit that would have been well above their ability to take care of, but still, Stiles had no private life. 

He frowned at the box before picking it up and giving it a light shake. It was heavy, but nothing made a sound, so Stiles was pretty sure that it was wrapped well. He laid it down again and grabbed the box cutter on his desk to open it. He took care to make sure that what was inside wasn't damaged by the blade. What he saw was a bit of foam packing that filled the box. He found an edge and lifted it up. Underneath was a book. He wasn't sure what the book was as there was no name on the cover. He touched it and smiled as he saw how old it was. He was gentle as he lifted the book from it's home inside of the box. 

The title page inside was handwritten in the flowing script that he learned was pretty big in the supernatural world. The unknown person was never named, but her works were the basis of every single book collection on the hidden world most humans knew nothing about. 

Stiles dropped into his seat and looked at the pages that followed. It was on the rituals and customs of werewolf packs that dated from the olden times. Things that had survived. Stiles had never even known this existed. He flipped through a little quicker, looking at the images of what was inside but also knowing that if he slowed down, he would read it. He had a lot of leeway on reading during work, but only when it pertained to a case, and at the moment, he didn't have one. He worked alone mostly but was always paired with someone on more detailed supernatural cases, usually with whichever deputy snagged the case. Technically, Stiles was an on loan FBI agent to the Beacon County Sheriff's department. Since this was a hotbed, it was best to have an agent there. 

Grabbing his mouse, Stiles woke up his computer and logged into the FBI database. He found what he was looking for, the massive book collection that had been scanned into it. It was searchable as a few witches had figured out technomagic a few years before. Stiles put the title into the database but came up with nothing. This was one that the FBI had never got their hands on. Stiles wasn't going to put it in either. 

On the last page, Stiles saw something that made his heart skip a few beats. He looked up to see who noticed and saw Wilcox looking at him. A Hale Beta who had left the area after the fire and Laura releasing him from the pack. He had come back after Derek had established his pack for a second time after Scott had lost his True Alpha Spark in the midst of dealing with the Dread Doctors. Stiles was pretty sure that it had been siding with Theo against Stiles in the whole deal. Stiles had ended up calling Derek home to help him with it. 

Derek had come as soon as Stiles had broken down crying. Derek hadn't become an Alpha right away but instead had acquired it on a trip to Mexico to treat with the Calaveras and secure them to look into the area where they lived as their land instead of the Argents. The Matriarch of the family had sealed the treaty with giving Derek an Alpha to kill that had gone insane and killed not only all of her Betas but a mess of humans as well. Her crimes had been laid out in police files. After Derek killed her, they were going to toss her body in the desert to be found dead by an animal attack. 

Stiles gave Wilcox a smile and raised up the book. Wilcox laughed and went back to his paperwork. 

This was from the Hale library. Stiles looked at the box again, but there was no note inside about who it was from. Either Derek had got his head on straight and was courting him, or someone else had asked Derek to be allowed to give it to him. 

"Good morning, Agent Stilinski," Peter said as he leaned across the counter that separated the main door area from the bullpen. It had been added just about the same time that Stiles had come back to town after the whole station got a rehaul. 

"Undead, Uncle," Stiles said with a smile on his face. He closed the book and slipped it into his desk drawer, where he stored the physical books he used for cases. It was empty since he didn't have a case at the moment. "What can the Beacon County Sheriff's Department do for you?"

"I was just coming in to snag your father for a meal," Peter said. 

Stiles nodded his head and looked at the time. It was when his father ate breakfast. He had gone in early, so he hadn't eaten before he left, according to the text Stiles had received before he had gotten back from his run. 

"He's in records, you know where that is." Stiles hiked his thumb over his shoulder. 

Peter gave him a devilish grin. "Don't worry if we don't come out for a while." 

"I won't." Stiles tried to blank the thought from his mind, but he couldn't. Peter had become a boon to his father while most of the pack was away at college. He had helped where he could, but the downside had been them becoming closer. Peter had asked Stiles' permission to date him, and they had both been taking it very, very slow.

After the Dead Pool, Peter had got therapy, lost of fucking therapy, and hadn't been nearly as bad. He was still creepy and made comments that made Stiles' skin crawl, but he supported Derek as Alpha, agreeing that he couldn't trust what would happen if he got an Alpha Spark again. 

Stiles brought up the email and alerted all that were on shift about the fact that Peter was in the Records room with the Sheriff. Which meant knock before entering. Ignoring the book, for now, Stiles started to go over every single report from the weekend across the county. Sometimes the smallest thing was a precursor to what could be bad.

A short while later, Stiles heard his father and Peter slipping out of the station to go and get breakfast. He ignored it as there was a case of vandalism at the edge of the county. It wasn't something that would typically be considered his field, but there was something about the glyphs that were burned into the side of a barn that he didn't like. Stiles looked up at Wilcox.

"Hey, Wilcox, you got anything to keep you busy?" 

Wilcox shook his head without looking up.

"Good. Alvez caught a weird vandalism case. I wanna go look at it, and I'll take you instead of pulling him off his days off." 

Alvez was a weekend shift only; he worked his forty in two shifts of twenty hours with eight hours of bunk time in the middle. It worked for him and allowed him to be a stay at home dad during the week for his kids. It worked well for him and his wife as they got to spend time when she was off work during the week. 

"Let's go then. We will take your SUV," Wilcox said.

Stiles knew that was going to happen. The Deputies always wanted to take Stiles' SUV for cases. It was the standard black Avalanche that was the main vehicle of the FBI offices. It was too big for just Stiles, but it allowed him to carry around the stranger things needed for cases. Like an entire arsenal of weapons that looked like they belonged in a medieval movie as well as more than enough ammo to take out a pack if they tried to invade Beacon County. Between the Hale pack and Satomi's pack, they covered most of Beacon County, but there were a few small pockets where neither pack had control, but Stiles had set up a little magic there to help him keep track of it all. 

Magic had come hard for Stiles, his ADHD pulling at him to make him nearly incapable of learning it. The FBI had kept at it though while he was in the Academy and then after to make sure that Stiles had it down. He had the magic inside of him, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He had learned how to fight without it. It was just needed when they needed it.

"Well, shit," Stiles said as they pulled up to the barn. It was left standing from years before, and the woods around it had taken it over again. But now the barn just felt wrong.

"Yeah, I'm not getting out of the car," Wilcox said.

"I agree with you there." Stiles opened up his door and stepped out. He looked at Wilcox.

"Radio to have us visually checked on in an hour. No more than a quarter-mile close." Stiles looked back at where the road was. He was pretty sure that it would leave them visible.

"You got it, Stiles." 

Since the Deputies called his father Stilinski, Stiles was left with getting called Stiles. Or Mischief. 

Stiles had torn apart most of the glyphs on the side of the building by the time that the third hourly check happened. This time it was his father, with Peter in the car with him. 

"You can come closer," Stiles said into his radio. It was fancy enough that it wasn't as noticeable as the radio that the Sheriff's Deputies had, but it fit with the suits that he wore to work.

"A budding Druid?" Peter asked when he got close.

"Yeah, who doesn't understand balance at all. I need to figure out who this is and make sure that they are trained right, or they are going to do dark."

"You and Wilcox work this. I'll make sure patrols are covered for you." 

* * *

Dropping down into the couch in his father's office, Stiles opened the book. He was too tired to drive home and too wired to sleep at the moment. He would catch a few hours on one of the cots in a cell later, but now he just wanted to read. 

Stiles was on his third day of working the Druid case, and he wasn't sure that he would finish it anytime soon. He let the book fall open to whatever page it wanted to see that it was courting customs. There were seven gifts to be given, Stiles read, and he had been given four of them since the book. That meant there were two left. The gift of food to prove they could provide and the gift of honor. Stiles assumed the book was a gift of his hobby. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't need this right now. So far the gift giver was still anonymous, but at least down to the werewolves in his life, which was more than ever before with the pack growing by leaps and bounds of Derek giving the bite to a few humans in Beacon Hills and other wolves coming from a far distance away after hearing the Hale pack was strong again. 

There was, however, just a single one that he wanted to actually be with. 

"Delivery for Stilinski," a male voice called out. 

Stiles closed the book and laid it on his father's desk before he exited the room. It was a driver for the local small company that delivered food. It was like Door Dash and Grub Hub but less techy and more just literally call and place the order kind of thing. 

"Hey, got food for you," Larry said, according to the name on the jacket.

"I didn't order food."

"Yeah, it says it was placed by phone by a secret admirer. Look, I made sure the food was legit, and I watched them make it. Nothing weird about it." 

Stiles nodded his head and took the food. He signed the paper handed to him, and then Larry gave him a thumbs up before leaving. Stiles went back to his dad's office and settled on the couch again. It was from the diner that he loved, and inside was a large curly fry, a large salad, and a burger. With the exact toppings that he liked. He read the ticket to see that it had been ordered that way, or at least the person taking it knew it was for him and knew what he liked. Either was an option, but Stiles was going to do with the former rather than the latter. Het set the salad out along with the Sweet and Sour dressing, grabbing the fries to shove a large curl into his mouth. He hadn't noticed that he had skipped dinner, but someone had. 

A knock at the office door had Stiles nearly dropping his fries. He saw that it was Derek. He had two cups in his hands. He held out one to Stiles. 

Stiles took it and down a large gulp of tea. He knew this was Derek revealing himself finally. Which it had only been four days, but still, the suspense had been killer. Derek knew that Stiles hated the tea from the diner but loved it from the local ice cream place. It was just sweet enough when one mixed sweet and unsweet teas from them to a half ratio. 

"So what exactly is a gift of honor?" Stiles asked as he moved over to allow Derek to drop down beside him. 

Derek took a drink of whatever he had. He sucked on the straw hard, and Stiles saw it was a milkshake of some kind. 

"The book was kind of vague on that."

"Proof of my honor. Wolves are kind of monogamous but honor before meeting you. Showing that I'm not the worst thing out there. Those rights were started back before humanity was as spread as it was. It was rare for someone to marry inside a pack. Most packs are still family by blood, so it's why. The gift of honor was usually the eldest female of the pack proving that I wasn't a total jackass or an abuser. It's kind of changed throughout the years to just be the proof needed to show the wolf is not an abuser. I technically saved it for last because it was something that I couldn't figure out what to do about then I just decided that you know my honor, you know my morals. You know that I put pack above myself. I gave my first Alpha Spark to save Cora. If there is nothing more honorable than that, I don't know what it is."

"There really isn't." Stiles grabbed his burger and started to eat it. He was starving, and he wasn't going to wait for him and Derek to talk it out before eating it. Derek grabbed the salad and the dressing and set about preparing it for Stiles.

The fries were gone as soon as the burger was finished, and then Stiles started on the salad. He was full by the time that he was done, but it was a fullness that made him think he might be able to sleep. Derek handed over the milkshake, and Stiles took a long drink of it before he settled into Derek's side with his head on his shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

"You going to sleep?"

"Yup."

"Shoes off," Derek said. 

Stiles toed his shoes off, and then the whole world moved. He was tucked into the back of the couch with Derek in front of him, holding him tightly. Stiles threw his arm over Derek's chest as Derek settled on his back, giving Stiles a pillow in Derek's shoulder. 

"Two hours, then I'm taking you home."

"Your place," Stiles said. He was nearly asleep already, just cuddling there with Derek. 

"Of course."

"Jeep's at home," Stiles said.

"I know. You've been driving the work car home instead of the Jeep just in case something happened. Go to sleep, Stiles. You aren't making any sense."

"You aren't making any sense," Stiles said back just because he could.

Derek laughed and kissed his forehead. Stiles forced himself just a little bit awake. He pushed up to look Derek in the face.

"I accept, btdubs," Stiles said before he laid down again.

"Stiles, go to sleep before I make you."

"Huh, jokes on you. The only way to make me is to sex me up, and I doubt you wanna do that in my dad's office."

Derek growled, but it was playful, and Stiles shut his mouth. He laughed, though, as Derek's hand started to card through his hair. 

"No fair," Stiles said as the feel of fingers on his scalp started to pull him under.

"I know you, Stiles. I know everything about you." 

"And you still love me," stiles murmured as he started to fully drift off.

"Yes, I do." 

"Love you, too." 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 


End file.
